Clesta
Clesta is a fan character based on her creator, User:Clesta The Winged Wolf (formerly Shadow887). Character Info Clesta is a light blue winged-wolf with blonde hair. She has a hobby of drawing, writing, and reading. She is known to save people at times in need. Although she's the princess of weather, she's partly immortal, which means she's harder to kill . Becides this, Clesta has a schedule which helps her know when to change the weather. Her personality usually affects her, and the people around her. For example, she's very sensitive and can flip out when angered enough. She can be a smarty pants at times, as well as being a 'geek' most of the time. To see all if her states, click here and to see all of her powers, click here. Personality Clesta is usually kind, sensitive, and smart. However, she can be cocky at times, since she's a princess, but she isn't cocky that often. She can be the voice of reason, but something it doesn't go well. She can be easily angered, which makes her a pushover. Origins When Clesta was 6-7 years old (exact date being July 18th, 1997), when she was in Massachusetts, she was hit in the head when she fell of the bed, causing a slight crack in her skull, so, she feels a slight pain every so often, only for no pain to occur when she was 8. Clesta when to Middle School when she moved to Happy Tree Town, she was bullied harshly, even making false reports, usually giving her a detention. The bullies where usually Gangs, as she was bullies for just being a "Girl", and was "Ungifted". As she was mostly bullied at lunch time, making her miserable, even afriad to go to school often. She even made FEW friends, due to continuous bullying by Gangs. At the same time, Clesta was abused by her aunt, who was completely racist for her being Chinese. Her aunt ignored her and abused her just for the fun of it, however Clesta wasn't hurt at all, usually because of Clesta's father side. However, the bullying stopped on Febuary 1st, 2002, when Clesta found a "Magic Book 101" on the playground after school, she picked it up, and noticed one of the spells is missing. She later completed it, the last thing she knew, she got wings! On January 20th, 2013, Clesta met Robo Star, and feel in love with each other (after Robo Star got dumped). They both went out on a date, still in love with each other, getting to know each other. Many months later, they got married. Episodes Starring TBA Featuring TBA Appearance TBA Trivia *She's the third young character who can flip out, the first was Sky, and the second was Meka Shiya. **However, she lost her flip out ability after she got her werewolf form. *She seems to be sensitive, since she can be easily angered and can cry easily. *She wears glasses, which is mostly used to see far away. These glasses are black with orange stripes. *She has a fear of heights, darkness, death, and spiders. *As revealed in an RP, Clesta has solved a spell in an ancient book and is now in a god-like state, she can now control the weather. *The reason she becames a god-like state will be revealed in a future episode, and the reason why she is now in a god-like state was because the creator wanted to it make more sence for her to have wings. *She now has a crown, which has a cloud on it and 2 sapphires, but she doesn't wear it often. *She owns a sky blue bowie knife, which she uses in self defense. *In a slight update, she eather flips out if she's annoyed or angry, or when she's scared. **However, In May 12, 2014, her flip out state was removed, due to uselessness, so she rarely flips out. *Lydra might be based off of Sonic the Werehog from'' Sonic Unleashed.'' *According to the creator, she's in love with Robo Star permanently. *Clesta's magic is located in her nerves, not the brain, which is why she uses hands than her mind. *It's very rare when she closed her wings (see gallery). *She has an ask tumblr blog, which you can see here. *Clesta's powers are based off of Twilight Sparkle and Danny Phantom. *She has a unique ear shape and unique accessories. *Although she can transform into her forms at will, if she is knocked nconscious,gets heavily disoriented, badly hurt, or uses too much energy, she'll turn back into her normal form. *She's very intellegent, knowing from mathamatics to history to disorders, however, it's unknown what her IQ is. *Her color of her magic is a rose pink . *She speaks in a Boston accent. *Her survival rate is 56%. *Her name might of came from Celestia, but it was confirmed that it's a real name. *Clesta only kills when she's angry. *Her old design (from June 2013) consists of a light blue cat, a flippy-sue, and wear dog tags. **The original picture can be found here *On June 20th, Clesta was updated, and due to her loyalty and generosity, she saves people from danger and heals them *Her major weakness other than her fears..........is being tickled. *She's right-handed. *As of early July, she's a police women, her part-time job (she signed up so she can earn money). *Since she looks 13, she is mistaken as a 13 year old teenager instead of a 24 year old adult. *She's Chinese, which came from her ancestors. **Clesta is also Portuguese, French, German, and Polish. *She has Astigmatism, a "optical defect". Category:Wolves Category:CTWW's Characters Category:Fan Characters